War of the Apes (rewrite)
by joshua212
Summary: The Apeshave taken over the world and killing any non Apes but Gumbal Darwin Have to stop it
1. Chapter 1

War of apes

I pm AgentBM he said finish his story. So I you read the first couple of chapters skip to chapter 5 enjoy

(Ms. Simians house)

Ms. Simian

Age: like a million years old

Current Job: worker at science lab

Ms. Simian was sitting at home early one morning watching a movie. A few months ago she was fired from her job at elmore Jr. High because of a freak accident that put many people in the hospital. She couldn't get another teaching job and was forced to work at a science lab owned by Masami's father. Her company was working on a way to make anything intelligent and was testing it's products on apes. The hours were long, pay was low, and Ms. Simian was tormented by scientists who knew her for who she was.

"I really hate my job, and I really hate what my company's doing to those apes in the lab" said Ms. Simian

Ms. Simian was watching the planet of the apes movie on her tv and figured life would be easier for her if things were like the movie, apes ruled and everything else a pest that could be killed with no mercy. Ms. Simian started to get an evil idea. It was time that Apes took over as superior species. She got into her car and drove off to the lab.

(20 minutes later)

Ms. Simian broke into the lab and grabbed cannisters and tubes that were being tested on the apes and smashed them. She grabbed an spray cans that were being tested for intelligence and went to the ape cages. The apes woke up from their sleep and recognized her as the only one who cared for them

"Breathe this in my brothers and sisters, with this you will be better than ever before" said Ms. Simian

Ms. Simian sprayed the experimental spray into the air that infected the apes before unlocking the cages. The apes exited their cages and stood up

"My dear friends, for too long we have been considered nothing more than science guinea pigs, being forced to test stuff that could kill us for the sake of the world. I have made you better, smarter, stronger than ever before. Join me and together we will prove to everyone who the dominant species of this planet is" shouted Ms. Simian

The apes cheered and went around the facility destroying the equipment and releasing other apes in the facility. The alarm sounded and alerted the police and swat team. Cops swarmed the facility and were shocked to the the apes free and causing havoc. By now the apes were vicious and began to kill some of the cops with needles and chairs

"Retreat, call for backup" shouted the swat captain before being killed himself by Ms. Simian

A lone survivor of the attack stumbled to his car as the morning sun rose over the city. He grabbed his radio

"God help me please help me" said the cop "This is cop unit 5211 requesting backup at the bio lab outside town. Apes have taken over. They can't reach town, repeat they can't-

A gorilla grabbed the scared cop and ripped his body apart before roaring

The apes looked at the distant town of Elmore and moved out towards town


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Invasion

Cop cars surrounded the entrances to the city. Citizens were going throughout their normal day going to work, washing their cars, normal suburban stuff. No one knew the terror that was about to happen.

"Elmore police this is chopper one backup is on the way. Your mission is to hold them back as long as you can" said a helicopter pilot

"This is officer donut we copy" said Donut cop

"Gun crews keep your eyes on alert, they're out there somewhere" said the copter's gunner

Ms. Simian and the apes started moving towards town. The cops loaded their guns and aimed

"Fire at will" said donut cop

The cops started firing at the apes but there were too many to kill. Gorillas went to the front and jumped over the cop cars.

"Eat lead you sons of bitches" shouted the copters gunner as he fired his gun at the gorillas

The apes started overpowering the cops. They threw the police officers in all sorts of directions. A swat van drove up and swat members hopped out

"Give them hell boys" shouted the captain

The apes went in all directions

"They're heading for the zoo 4 miles out" said the copter pilot

"Move out move out" said the gunner

"Get the military on the phone" shouted a cop before having his head ripped off by an angry orangutang

Civilians noticed the army of apes and did their best to get away and hide

"Get inside kids" shouted Nicole to Gumball and Darwin

"Tobias don't go out there" shouted Mr. Wilson

The apes started to climb the houses and began stuffing themselves into the chimneys

"The civilians are getting attacked we need to evacuate the town" said the copter gunner

A gorilla jumped onto the wattersons roof and jumped for the chopper

"Die you maniacal beast" shouted the gunner

The gorilla was shot multiple times by the gunner but the gorilla roared and threw the gunner out of the copter and into the street below

"Get away from me you ugly animal" shouted the pilot

The gorilla started smashing the helicopters controls. The Helicopter sped out of control and crashed into the Robinsons house. Mr. Robinson didn't notice.

"Close the window Margaret" said mr Robinson before going back to his paper

The apes cheered and hollered at their latest kill

"chopper 1 is down"

"military reinforcements are on the way, I want a roadblock by the Elmore city zoo, the monsters are heading that way" said Donut cop weakly "And someone get me to a hospital"

Ms. Simian and a few chimps climbed the wattersons roof

"Time for a little payback" said Ms. Simian

The apes went down the chimney and into the Wattersons house. The family was frightened at the sight of the 4 apes

"You don't know how long I've wanted to kill you all Wattersons" said Ms. Simian angrily

Nicole grabbed a set of knives from the kitchen and threw them at the intruders, killing 2 of the apes

"Get them" shouted Ms. Simian

The ape followed the kids up to the boys room. Darwin opened the door and started beating the ape with a baseball bat

"Bad monkey bad bad bad bad" screamed Darwin as he beat the monkey to death

Ms. Simian and Nicole were caught up in a fight in the kitchen

"Why're you doing this Ms simian?" Asked Nicole angriy

"Mankind has lived long enough, it's time for apes like myself to rule this world, and it includes killing you and your family" said Ms. Simian

Nicole smashed a chair over simians head and threw her outside. Ms. simian climed over the fence knowing she was no match now

"You may have won this time Wattersons, but I will get you, I will rule this Earth!" Shouted Ms. Simian before scurrying away

Richard stepped out of the bathroom with a newspaper and noticed the damage

"What'd I miss?" Asked Richard


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Zoo attack

The apes rampaged through town destroying everything they could and killing everyone in their way from cops to random civilians. Army trucks and choppers were positioned by the zoo

"Military personnel are positioned all around the zoo, no one's getting in or out" said the sarge

"Sir there coming" said a chopper pilot

"Fire all weapons" shouted the Sarge

The army fired every weapon they got at the rampaging apes. The apes were growing smarter and were using cars as shields from the bullets. The gorillas jumped up to the choppers and smashed the controls. The copters crashed into the animal pens in fiery explosions.

"They're too strong, look out" shouted a soldier

The tanks fired at the monkeys and were able to take down a bunch. Ms. Simian Climbed into a tank and threw the crew out. She aimed the tank at another and fired.

"Eat my monkey ass you imbeciles" said Ms. Simian

"Fall back, fall back" shouted a soldier

The soldiers retreated into the zoo with whatever troops were left. The apes had broken in from another direction and released the other apes, gorillas, and any other animal that could distract the army. The apes infected the other apes with the virus ms. Simian spread on them at the lab

"They're everywhere we can't hold them off" shouted a chopper pilot

"How many apes did that cloud guy have?" asked a soldier

(Masami's house)

"You had 5,000 apes in that facility?" asked Masami's mom to her dad

"Yeah, looking back it probably wasn't a good idea" said Masami's dad, Mr. Peterson

"YOU IDIOT, we're gonna die from those things" shouted Mrs. Peterson

"Relax i'm sure the army can handle it" said Mr. Peterson

(Back at the zoo)

"There's too many of them" shouted a soldier before being eaten by a lion

The army was losing, the air support gone, citizens running away in fear

"There escaping, they're heading for the highway to L.A." shouted the sarge

"We can't let them get there, somebody call for more backup"

The army and police did the best they could to control the apes. But there were far too many to fight, the apes grew stronger and smarter every minute. The apes recruited apes from every zoo they passed. The army couldn't control the outbreak. The virus spread all over the country and soon the planet. Ms. Simian declared herself queen of the apes and ruler of the new world. Any survivors of the outbreak now lived underground or hidden in abandoned buildings. This world no longer belonged to mankind, it belonged to the apes.

Sorry for short chapter but it's all i got, i wanted to get the outbreak over with. Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Supply run

(Years into the future, Ape Farm)

A supply group was sent out to raid a farm for food to feed the survivors. This group consisted of Gumball, Darwin, Rachael, Brown, hot dog man, Hexagon woman, Larry, and Richard. Their stomachs all grumbled from hunger. They needed to move fast

"Ok here's what's gonna happen, hot dog and 80's woman, go for some Vegetables. Rainbow girl and rock man, get some fruit. Wattersons, don't do anything stupid" said Brown

"We have names you know" said Hexagon woman

"I don't have time to remember all your names 80's girl. Now come on we must hurry before the patrol gets back" said Brown

The group went in different directions throughout the farm. Hot dog and Hexagon woman went to collect some veggies while Rachael and Larry went with Brown to get fruit. The Wattersons just grabbed whatever they could. The group was almost done with their mission when they heard galloping. Gorilla's on Horseback rode past the farm on patrol

"Be very quiet" said Larry to the group

"We're not that stupid" said Gumball

The gorillas scanned the farm and everything seemed fine. They were about to leave when they heard a sneeze

"Darwin" whispered the group angrily

"Sorry" said Darwin

"Over there" shouted a gorilla

The gorillas pulled out guns and nets and ran into the field

"Run away" shouted Richard

The group ran through the field with their arms full of food. The gorillas loaded their shotguns and fired at the group. The shots mostly missed but hexagon woman was hit in the leg

"Wait don't leave me"

"Everyone for themself" shouted Gumball

Hexagon woman limped and tried to escape but a gorilla caught up to her holding a sword

"No no please don't kill" begged the helpless woman

The gorilla stabbed her in the chest and ripped her eyes out. The gorilla ate part of the woman and spit it out in disgust

"Yuck, tastes like 1980's" said the gorilla

The group continued to run

"Dude we are so dead" said Hot dog man scared

"Head for the trees we'll lose them there" shouted larry

The group split up. Gumball and Richard made it safely to the trees while Larry had a sword thrown at his back, then he got his head cut off

"I hate tuesdays" said Larry

Hot dog man and Darwin screamed as they ran into the trees

"Where's Principal Brown?" asked Gumball

Brown was in the clear, a few more yards and he was free. He jumped for the trees but a net was thrown over him and he was captured

"This is the one" said a gorilla

"We'll take him to the queen" said another gorilla

"We'll bring extra prisoner for execution" said Another holding Rachael

"Let me go you filthy beast" shouted Rachael angrily

The apes rode away on their horses with their prisoners while the survivors went back to their hideout

"What do we tell the leader when he finds out about the deaths?" asked Darwin

"I don't know, but i hope he's in a good mood" said Gumball nervously


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Blood

( At the safe house aka warehouse )

" What!", yelled Nicole, "were sorry mom" Gumball said. " You expect me to forgive you after two are dead and, two are captured, we need a group to survive!"Nicole yelled.

" Mom what if we find some more group members, and Rachel and Brown then would you forgive us?" Darwin said.

" Fine take these rifles don't lose them to" ,Nicole said with a,annoyed face . She handed them the guns and the two boys got in a black jeep,and they begin search for Rachel and Brown.

(Zoo) " Ok you think they be here?" Gumball said, "yeah this the Apes hide out" Darwin said. The two boy's walked around.

Moss was growing around the cages it smelled like a dump the zoo was a paradise to the Apes.

"Something doesn't feel right , were are all the Apes?"Darwin said, "maybe looking for us "Gumball said. Then they heard a load roar, an a Ape pulled out a shot gun then more Apes came out the bushes and clocked there shot guns.

Then begin to fire,Gumball and Darwin took cover behind a cage and shoot back, Gumball shot three Apes in Darwin did the same. The Apes out number them It seemed liked it was the end until.

A car came speeding in with a person on the turret gun mowing down the Apes the stop right beside Gumball and Darwin.

Then the driver open the doors and said, " come with us if you want to live Gumball and Darwin jumped in jeep while being shot at.

The Car sped they had lost the Apes and now we're on the road, "thanks man for helping us" Gumball said, " who are you? " Darwin said. The person face was cover up by a red rag," none of your business" said, the person.

"Where the hell are you talking us?" Darwin said, some where safe away from all this we can get any one else you have here later just enjoy the ride

Gumball and Darwin laid back in their seats worried about their family , meanwhile the Apes are tracking Gumball and Darwin down.

Mss. Simian was looking at the crime scene she saw a paw print and a shoe print her face got hot red,"Watterson!" She yelled.

" Get ready for battle my family!" Miss. Simian yelled, she raised her hand then a army of apes cheer on. And ran out the zoo

The Apes rampage through the town kicking down doors to see if their were in the house.

But they had no luck they keep walking through street the Apes look tried.

Then Miss Simian and the Apes went back to the zoo and open a cage full of prisoners.

Then took out Rachel and Brown, "ok listen up you two, you tell me where the Watterson safe house is and will I let you go".

"If you don't I will cut your head off!" Miss Simian said. Ok Ok there at the old warehouse! " Brown panic but Rachel had pissed looked at him. Then Miss Simian toss them back in the cage," hey you said you will let us go!" Brown cried," I lied " Miss Simian said.

The apes head back out to the old warehouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Special Chapter brought to you by ElWriter

Screeeeech! I looked out the window, breathing slowly. We had rounded a turn, an ape in pursuit. The man driving said, "Grab my rifle and take that damn ape down." I nodded and tried to aim for the ape. I fired, and it went flying off its vehicle. I grinned, knowing it was a very good shot, and I was likely lucky. I slid the rifle back down to where it was and drummed my pants. I flicked on the radio, to be met by ape screeching and drums playing. Dammit Gumball, this is ape music. I flicked it off and sighed. I looked out the window, to see the warehouse. I sighed. I looked closer and saw apes covering it, some chopping off survivor's heads, other's holding survivors prisoners

Nicole hid behind the boxes, waiting for the last cleanup apes. One of them found her and just as its mouth opened, Nicole smashed its head in with a hammer. It slumped over, and another ape went flying at here. One of Nicole's accomplices sliced into its neck. He grinned, but it went away when a slithering sound was made and a sword went through his chest. The ape grinned, and it seemed obvious he was the leader. Nicole hissed angrily, and smashed n his head, and the ape instantly fell to the ground, dead. The accomplice looked up and said, "Find others. Fight the apes, and take back the world we knew as home

Rachel finally finished bending the bar and removing it from the cage. It was very sharp. Slowly, an ape walked over, carrying a disgusting lunch tray. As he went to the edge of the cage, Rachel pounced and speared the animal with her sword. She snatched his keys and opened the door, preparing to lead a frightened looking Brown away. Rachel stopped and grabbed the prison guard's sword, and handed her rusty bar to Brown. They slithered silently and slowly through the bushes. A guard noticed and went looking in the bushes, and Rachel stabbed him and brought him down. She slid his shotgun off is back and they slid past the gate, hiding in the bushes. Freedom.


End file.
